


A Wolf in Dorne

by creedpirates



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jon Snow is a Sand, N plus A equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedpirates/pseuds/creedpirates
Summary: this is just me trying to write a decent asoiaf fic hope you guys enjoy.I'm currently rewriting the chapters.





	1. chapter 1

I shouldn’t be standing here. Brandon should be standing where I’m at right now and I off to the side watching him get married. But fate had different plans Instead of being in the Godswood of Winterfell watching a dark-haired beauty with laughing purple eyes walking towards me I’m in a sept at Riverrun getting married to Catelyn Tully the woman that was promised to my brother. All so Hoster Tully would continue to fight with us I agreed to take Brandon’s place. I wonder if she feels the same disappointment as me.

I mean she was set to marry Brandon who was the true heir the taller and more handsome Stark instead she gets his quieter younger brother who couldn’t even ask a girl to dance at a tourney. The same way that she is most likely disappointed that I’m not Brandon I’m the same way that she is not Ashara Dayne. I had planned to ask father for permission to marry Ashara at Brandon’s wedding just like we talked about. We had even agreed for her to be with me at the wedding so I could present her to him to show just how serious we were. I was worried at first that she wouldn’t be able to come because she was one of Princess Elia Martell’s lady in waiting but she had a shored me that Elia had no problem with her attending she seemed very supportive of our courtship. Every since the tourney at Harrenhal we have been keeping in touch through ravens.

It’s still hard for me to fathom those ten days I spent with her from the first dance we shared to the last conversation we had before we had to part. The dornish beauty that everyone was smitten with had chosen me the quiet wolf and every time we would agree to meet I couldn’t stop from asking myself why me I had nothing to give I’m just a second son with no lands or titles to my name what could she possibly see in me. I finally got the courage after a couple of days to ask her what it is she sees in me that she keeps agreeing to meet with me. She chuckles at me and with a smile on her face looks at me with those haunting purple eyes and says it’s cause when I look at you lord Stark I see an honest and honorable man. I see someone who honestly wanted to get to know me and not just someone who was trying to get into my skirts.

With each reason she was giving me I heard her less and less and started hearing my own heart beating more and it was starting to feel me with confidence I never had before. While she was still in the middle of talking I raised my right hand and cup her face that caused her to go silent and stare amusingly at me. I started to move my face closer to hers while also bring my other hand up to her face. I don’t feel her pulling away from my hands which feels me with even more confidence that I made the right decision. I whisper your beautiful when I’m close to her lips and before I close my eyes I see her eyes shoot up a little in surprise or shock that I was being so bold. I also see a tiny blush start to appear in her cheeks and if I’m being honest seeing this filled me with pride.

I make contact with her lips and it was a chaste kiss at first but after a while, I push my tough out and wait for entrance into her mouth with which she grants almost instantly. I don’t know what made me so bold at that time maybe I had more of the wolfsblood than I thought I did. We stay like that for a while longer before I pull away from her and being to drop my hands but she keeps my right hand against the side of her face. She smiles at me and remarks on my bold move jokingly asking if I’m really my brother pretending to be me. I smile at her joke and we stare at each other for a few more seconds before I suggest we start heading back before our families start looking for us as the sun was being to set. I start to walk her back to the area were Elia was when we saw her brother Ser Arthur, wanting to speak with her brother she tells me that this is far enough and thanks me for escorting her. We agree to meet up tomorrow and she gives me a quick kiss on the check and a smile before she strides over to her brother. I watch her and her brother talk for a second before I take my leave back to my own family.

I enjoyed the rest of the tourney either in the company of Ashara or with my family watching the competitions. Brandon the ever watchful brother he was would notice that I would sneak off during certain times to meet with Ashara. Most of the times he would just look at me and give me a smirk as if saying good luck brother but during one of the final days of the tourney in our tent he stops me from walking out. Where are you off to in such a hurry Ned. If I didn’t know any better I would think you were off to meet some woman for a good time. But that couldn’t be the case right. Surely Eddard Stark wouldn’t be out dishonoring someone.

He was saying all this with a grin on his face while I look away from him hoping he doesn’t see the blush that I was sure started forming on my face. I’m not dishonoring anyone I say back to him not looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see he doesn’t believe me. Sure your not Ned and that wasn’t you I saw kissing Ashara near the godswood a couple days ago. I look back at Brandon with nothing but pure shock on my face how did he know about that I purposely took her there to talk because I know not many visit the godswood. Brandon grin turns into full-blown laughter at the sight of my face. Once he settles down a bit he says come now Ned you’re not the only one who prays to the old gods now I must admit I never would have guessed you had it in you so have you bloodied your sword yet with her. I full on blush at the last part he says n…no I have not nor will I dishonor her. He still smiles at me and says sure you haven’t brother he clearly doesn’t believe me. It’s true I haven’t done anything with Ashara.

Oh, it’s Ashara know and not Lady Ashara or Lady Dayne my brother you seem quite familiar with the Lady Dayne. The blush that I’m certain is on my face must be a deeper shade now from my brothers teasing. I’m leaving I say and before I get all the way out of the tent I hear my brother say give my regards to Ashara. I walk away to the sound of my brother laughing and me hearing my heart beating wildly in my chest. This continues on till I see Ashara standing in our agreed spot and I feel at ease and all my brothers teasing just washes away from me when I see her smile at me.

The tourney was winding down with the last event was the final joust between Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Ser Barristan Selmy. While they were trying to unhorse each other, I was daydreaming about me and Ashara’s last conversation. We agreed this wouldn’t be the last time we see each other and I would write to her as soon as I return to the Vale. She told me that she would be returning with Elia to Dragonstone so he can get ready to give birth. I was shaken out of my dream when I hear the crowd react to Ser Barristan getting knocked off his horse and Rhaegar crowned the winner. What he did next shocked everyone there and help start the wheels of the rebellion when he rides past his wife and names my sister Lyanna the queen of love and beauty. The crowd erupts soon after and a good thing too because both Brandon and Robert were livid and the crowds were able to drown out what they were saying to the crowned prince.

I didn’t get a chance to talk to Ashara after that because the royal party didn’t stick around long after it was all over. Robert went on long about how the prince insulted him for crowning his betrothal. I didn’t really think much of it at the time but looking back now I see that was the beginning of all this. All was peaceful till it was time to get ready to head out to Riverrun for Brandon’s wedding. I went to Gulltown to await Ashara from Dragonstone so I can present her to my father at the wedding. When she finally arrives my breath is taking away she is even more beautiful then I remember. We start to gather everything we need for the trip when a massager from Jon Arryn askes for me to return to the Eyrie to discuss something of grave importance.

I set Ashara in an inn near the Gates of the Moon while I go talk to Jon and that’s when he told me about my sister, brother, and father. He also told me that King Aerys has called for mine and Roberts heads. Jon refused him and called his banners instead. Robert and I were going to do the same but we had no way of getting home with Gulltown siding with the crown we couldn’t take a ship home. That’s when it was decided that while Jon and Robert go and take Gulltown I would travel through the Mountains of the Moon to the Fingers and hire a boat to get me to the North. I go to where I left Ashara and I tell her what has happened she tells me she sorry and also that Rhaegar left after hearing that Elia won’t be able to birth any more kids for the next one could kill her. I also tell her my plan to get home and she insists that she come with me.

I tell her it’s too dangerous of a trip for her to come with me. She counters and says do you think it’s safe for me to stay here my brother was with Rhaegar when he disappeared you don’t think that they would try to use me or worse. This is true if anyone found out that I have Ser Arthur Dayne’s sister with me they could take her from me and keep her a prisoner. I eventually relent and let her journey with me and it was a grueling journey but we finally made it to the fingers and hire a fisherman to take us to White Harbor where I can get home to call the banners and also get her on a boat safely home. On the way to White Harbor, we get caught in a storm where the fisherman drowns and we somehow are able to get the boat to the Three Sisters. Happy to be on dry land again after that near-death experience I cling on to Ashara afraid I was going to lose her also.

We get a room at the local inn where we rest for the day and this is where I made a huge mistake and I dishonored Ashara. I just couldn’t anymore the deaths of my brother, sister, and father plus our near drowning just hit me all at once when we were laying in bed and I just wanted to make the feeling go away. After I was finished we fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning with her naked body beside me I immediately felt regret but she assured me that there was nothing to feel regret about that she wanted to do everything in her power to make me feel better. I still tell her I shouldn’t have used you like that you deserve better than that. She just pushes the hair out of my face and smiles at me and says let’s go we still got to get you north. While looking for a boat to get us to White Harbor Lord Borrell greats us asking of our plans. I told him that Ashara was the fisherman’s daughter that drowned helping me get to White Harbor. His maester tried getting him to turn me over to the crown but Lord Borrell thought different of it and let us go on the condition I keep secret that I was here just in case we lose.

We finally make it to White Harbor and one of the first things I do is arrange transportation for Ashara out of the North. She tries to get me to allow her to stay but I use the argument that she gave me in the Vale against her. She finally agrees to leave but not before she tells me she loves me. I tell her I love her also and tell her these men will take you anywhere just tell them where to sail and they will take you. I stay just long enough to where the boat is starting to disappear and send I silent pray that she arrives at her destination safely and that I will see her again. I immediately ask to see Lord Manderly and get him to call his banners while also asking for a horse so I can get to Winterfell and call the rest of the north. I finally make it back to Winterfell to be greeted by Benjen never have I been so glad to see my brother.

I send out the Ravens to the rest of the lords of the North and once they all gathered we marched southward to meet up with Jon’s forces and to try to get Hoster Tully to join up with us. It was during that meeting where I agreed to take my brother's place and marry Catylen Tully. It was one of the hardest decisions I’ve had to make giving up on marrying Ashara. I hope whenever she hears of this that she understands why I agreed to this. I needed the Riverlands on my side so I can save my sister. After the terms are set we take our combined forces and we arrive at the Stoney Sept before the Royal Army could find Robert and we beat them back. After the battle was over we all headed to Riverrun to fulfill the agreement and as I think that the doors open and I see Catylen walk through towards me. She is a beauty I can’t lie about that but this is not the marriage neither one of us imagined. She stands next to me and the Septon wraps our hands together and says his words. Next, I take off her cloak and I warp her in my cloak and bring her under my protection and as I do it I tell myself that what I and Ashara could have had can never be and that Catylen was now my wife and I would honor her and try to make this work.


	2. Chapter 2

My lady I’m told two riders were seen heading towards Starfall, they should be here within the hour. 

Ashara looks up from her desks and says, “thank you Ser Harmon did they say who was riding towards us”. 

He replied, “No my lady but they think it’s two northerners”.

Ashara dismisses him “Thanks again Ser let me know when they arrive at the gate”.

He bows and leaves her alone in her solar to think about what has happened. she thinks about all the things that could have been. All the things that should have been. If the gods were merciful she would be married to the northern wolf now instead of the Tully he married instead.

She understood why he did it. He needed the Tully’s on his side and the best way for him to ensure that they would side with him was by marriage. She understood why Ned married her, she truly did but that didn’t mean she was happy about it when she heard about it.

Ashara had been at sea when the marriage happened. Princess Elia had sent her home to Starfall after realizing that she was with child. Elia had begun noticing that Ashara dresses were getting tighter and that her belly was starting to swell.

She had confronted Ashara one day when they were alone in Elia’s solar and asked, “so how many moons are you”.  
Ashara had tried to play innocent by saying “I have no idea what you mean my princess”.

Elia just smiles and says, “I’ve now birthed two children, I know the signs of an expecting mother, so I ask again how many moons are you”.

Ashara signs saying, “I’m over three close to four”. 

Elia continues smiling saying “and it’s that Stark that you were fond of isn’t it. 

Ashara shakes her head yes and looks out the window.

They both sit in silent for a minute before Elia says, “I’m sending you home to Starfall, I think you’ll be more comfortable there”.

Ashara looks over to Elia and can see that there is something else she wants to say. “What else is on your mind Princess”.

Elia looks towards Ashara and says nothing. “I’ve been with you long enough to know when you have something else on your mind” Ashara says.

Elia stays silent bit longer before finally saying, “there was a battle at the Stoney Sept in the Riverlands, the rebels have beaten Jon Connington and his forces.

Ashara has a look of shock on her face. She recovers and ask, “how do you know all this”. 

Elia replies “I’ve received a letter from King’s landing detailing what has happened, I’ve also received a summons back to King’s Landing”. 

Elia picks up the letter detailing what happened at the battle and the summons back to court and hands it to Ashara for her to read.

Ashara reads the letter and scoffs at the summons. “We both know what that summons is about, he doesn’t trust that Dorne will stay loyal”. “He wants to use you as a hostage to make sure that Doran doesn’t commit to the rebels”.

Elia nods saying, “I know but I can’t refuse it, I will be safe in King’s Landing. “Aerys wouldn’t dare harm me, he needs me to keep my brother loyal”. “This is also why I’m sending you back home”. “if he finds out that you are carrying Eddard Stark’s child, he will either try to use you against him or kill you right there and I’m leaning on the latter”.

Ashara understood what Elia was saying to her, she had heard the story from Ned about his father and brother. She did not want that happening to her and her unborn child. 

Ashara asks, “when are we to leave Dragonstone”. 

Elia responds with, “you will be leaving tomorrow for Starfall, the rest of us will leave no more than a sennight”.

“Well I better start packing then” says Ashara.

Elia get up and walks over smiling to Ashara saying “have a safe trip home”. 

Ashara smiles back saying, “I will, and you stay safe as well”. 

That was the last time Ashara talked to Elia before the Lannister’s killed her. When she arrived at Starfall the maester upon seeing her condition gave her a full look over to make sure that she and the baby was healthy. He had told her of the events that had taken place while she was at sea. 

She learned of Ned Stark’s marriage to Catylen Tully. That her brother was summoned to Sunspear and didn’t know when he would be returning. That Prince Doran had gathered ten thousand Dornishmen to reinforce the royal army.

Ashara’s thoughts get interrupted when there’s a knock on the door. “my lady the riders are almost to the gate”.

“I’ll be right out’ Ashara says. She gets up from her desks and heads out the door were two guards are waiting to take her to the courtyard. They get to the courtyard just as two riders are being let in through the gate. She sees that they are indeed Northman, one of which she is familiar with Ned Stark and the other she is not.

They ride into the middle of the yard where they both dismount and were Ned looks around till his eyes fall upon Ashara. He starts walking towards her but stops short after seeing her guards step forward with their hands on their sword hilts.

“Lady Dayne” Ned says.

“Lord Stark” Ashara replies.

They look at each other in silences for a bit before Ashara says something “you’ve traveled along way, why don’t you come inside where we’ll be more comfortable”. “My men will see to your horses”.

While some of the men are taking care of the horses Ned removes something from the side of the horse and turns around towards Ashara and says, “My lady is there a chance I can get your maester to look at my friend, he was wounded days ago, and I’m worried his wounds will get infected”.

Ashara hopes that what she is thinking isn’t true. “And what happened days ago that caused him to get injured”.

“Please my lady is there somewhere we could talk in private” Ned asks, “there is much we need talk about”.

Ashara feels the dread start to rise even higher within her. “very well I’ll have your friend escorted to the maesters room while we will go to my solar at talk.”

Ned just nods his head in agreement and looks back at his friend and does the same with him. The walk back to the solar is a quiet one with no one saying a word. They get to her solar where Ashara tells the guards that she will call for them if she needs them and that she does not want no one to disturb them till their done.

Ashara walks over to where she has the drinks at and offers Ned some. “we got wine or water, or would you prefer something else, I can see if we have it here”.

“I would take a cup of water thank you” Ned says.

Ashara pours them both a glass and hands one of them to Ned. They both sip their drinks for a bit before either one of them says anything. Ashara finishes her water and takes a seat while Ned stays standing looking towards the ground.

Ashara starts the conversation “I heard you married Catylen Tully”

Ned nods “she’s carrying my child, she will be giving birth soon if not already”.

“Oh, I see well I’m happy for you Ned” Ashara replies with emotion in her voice. Ned tries to say something but she stops him “you don’t have to try to explain I know why you married her I’ve had plenty of time to think about such things”. Ned says nothing to this he just continues to look away.

Ned picks up the item he had taken off the horse and places it on the desk between them. Ashara picks it up and removes the wrapping around it to reveal a blade she recognizes immediately dawn. Ashara leans back with the sword still in hand and just stares at it. Without looking away from the sword she asks how did he die.

“I killed him” Ned says. “He, Oswell Whent, and Gerold Hightower were standing guard outside of the tower where my sister was”. They wouldn’t let me up to see my her, they were following Rhaegar’s final command”. “I didn’t want to fight but they wouldn’t be swayed to step aside, they gave us no choice but to fight”. “I’m truly sorry Ashara, I did not want to kill him, I knew how much that would have hurt you”.

Ashara rubs the sheath while saying “I was surprise to receive a letter from you asking if I knew where your sister was and if I did to send any information to Storm’s End”. “I almost burned the letter right there until I saw that it was you who wrote it”. “Before your letter arrived Arthur had recently come to Starfall, he told me he was in the Red Mountains at a tower that Rhaegar called the Tower of Joy”. “Arthur also took with him a midwife”. 

Ashara looks away from the sword and towards Ned and asks, “What happened to the baby that your sister was having Ned”.

Ned looks towards Ashara and says, “it didn’t make it, it was a stillborn.”

“I’m sorry” says Ashara “and what happened to your sister.”

“She died in my arms, I think with all that happened with the deaths of our brother, father, Rhaegar, and her child it was just too much for her.”

Ashara puts dawn down on the desk and gets up from her chair and walks over towards Ned. She puts her hand on his cheek and rubs the beard he has on his face. She then brings him in for a hug and he hugs her back. She thanks him for bringing back Dawn and they stay hugging for a bit before they separate from each other.

Ashara offers to let Ned and his friend who she finds out is Howland Reed stay the night before they head out back to King’s landing tomorrow. Ned accepts and thanks her for allowing them to stay. Ashara offers to take Ned to see if his friend is done with the maester and then to take them to the rooms they will be staying at for the night.

They get to the maester’s room and see that he was done treating Howland and they were just sitting talking passing the time. They thank the maester and leave the room to their rooms. Ashara takes them to the guest rooms and tells them that food will be brought to them shortly. They say their goodbyes for the night and Ashara leaves them alone.

The next morning everyone gathers in the courtyard to see the two northerners out. Ashara and Ned wish each other well in the future before Ned gets on his horse and rides out of Starfall. Ashara watches him ride off before she starts heading back in the castle where her maester is waiting for her.

“my lady was it wise not to tell him about the child.”

Ashara say, “he has enough to deal with I didn’t want to add on to it needlessly, he has a wife he barely knows who is having his child and knowing Lord Stark like I do he would have insisted that he take the child with him to raise and I just couldn’t allow that”. Besides he will have a better chance here then in the north, bastards aren’t looked down upon here like they are elsewhere”.

The maester says, “I believe your right my lady but I still think you should have told him about his son”.

Ashara says nothing and begins to walk away from the maester. She starts walking towards the nursery where her son is roomed at. She walks in to find her sister Allyria hovering over the crib where her son is. Ashara smiles at the scene and thinks how her sister has been a big help.

“What are you doing here” Ashara says happily

“I’m in here cause I wanted to see Jon” says Allyria smiling “but he’s still asleep”

And as soon as she says that Jon’s eyes open and Ashara can see his grey eyes. Jon looks at both of them and starts laughing while throwing his hands up like he wants to get picked up. They both smile at him and Ashara s bends over to pick him up. She walks over to a chair and sits down and starts playing with him. Allyria walks over and wants to hold Jon so Ashara gets up and lets Allyria sit down and hold him.

Ashara looks at Jon happily playing with his aunt and thinks how lucky she is to have a happy child and vows to try her hardest to make sure he stays happy. Ashara takes Jon from her sister and tells her to go find her septa for her lessons. Allyria says her good byes to Jon and heads out to find her septa. 

Ashara then sits back down in the chair and begins telling Jon how she came to name him. How when he was born she could tell that he was going to take after his father so she thought it appropriate he have a northern name, but she didn’t really know any northern names but she did remember how much he liked his foster father Jon Arryn. She stayed like this for awhile till a wetnurse came by to feed him.

Ashara thanks the wetnurse “thank you Wylla” and leaves to go finish some work in her solar. While working the maester comes with a letter from Sunspear with the marking of house Dayne. Ashara opens the letter from her brother saying he’s coming back to Starfall within a moon.

A moon later Ashara is in the courtyard with the rest of the garrison welcoming back her brother. Lord Dayne greats his sisters and asks for Ashara to update him on the going on while he was away. She tells him about Arthur and hands him Dawn. She also tells him about Jon and who his father is.

She half expects him to be angry but he’s not, he instead asks to see his nephew. She takes him to the nursey to see Jon. He walks over to Jon in his crib and picks him up and stares at him. Jon doesn’t make a noise, he just stares back at him also. They stay in a staring contest for what seems like forever till her brother smiles and says “he looks nothing like us’.

Ashara smiles at that and says, “true he took after his father, he is a Stark”.

No her brother says “he may look Stark, but he is a Dayne of Starfall’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

“My lady your brother would like to talk to you in his solar”

Ashara looks up from the courtyard to the guard and says, “tell him I’ll be right there”. The guard bowed and left her alone on the balcony. Ashara looks back to the yard to see her son Jon swinging his wooden sword at a dummy while getting instructions from the master-of-arms. She smiles at the scene and turns to head inside to her brother’s solar.

Ashara knocks on her brother’s door and hears him say enter. She walks in and takes a sit and says “you wanted to talk Allem”.

Her brother looks at her saying “yes I got a letter from Prince Doran, he would like for you to travel to the Water Gardens with Jon so that he can meet him”.

“Prince Doran wants to meet Jon” Ashara asks questionably “why do you think he wants to meet him, Jon has only seen four namedays”.

Her brother just shrugs at her and says, “who really knows what goes on the Princes mind, he is a hard man to read, you never really know what he is thinking or planning.” “All I know is that he has asked for you to come with your son to the Water Gardens to meet him”.

Ashara shakes her head and says, “ok guess I’ll find out his true motives when I arrive there”. “I’ll go let Jon know that we will be leaving soon and he should start packing”. “Was their anything else you need to tell me”.

Allem shakes his head no and Ashara gets up from the chair and starts heading towards the door where she stops and turns around saying “I haven’t seen your wife today is everything alright with her”.

Allem says “yes just that the pregnancy is taking a toll on her and the maester has her confined to her bed for now”.

Ashara can remember being pregnant with Jon and how much it can take a toll on you. “She should be nearing birth correct” Ashara asks.

Allem smiles “The maester says it should happen within the next moon”.

Ashara also smiles “I’m happy for you brother, I know Jon can’t wait to meet his cousin”. “He keeps asking me when is he going to show up”.

Allem laughs at that then says, “He reminds me of Arthur when he was young, waiting on you to be born” “Arthur would ask constantly when were you going to show up”. “In fact Jon reminds me a lot of our brother, they both took to the sword as soon as they started to walk”.

Ashara thinks about how much that is true, she had heard about how Arthur took to the sword really young and was always in the courtyard training and now Jon seems to be going in that same direction. Ever since she had found him staring at Dawn and telling him the history of the sword and that only those of our house that are worthy may wield it, he has taking to training every chance he gets saying he will be the next Sword of the Morning.

Ashara binds her brother goodbye and walks toward the courtyard to tell Jon the news. She gets there to see Jon still swinging his wooden sword at the dummies that are set up. She walks towards him and hears the master-at-arms talking to Jon. “Alright Jon break time, go give your body a breather”.

Jon tries to argue saying “I don’t need a break, I’m not even tired”.

Everyone can see that is a lie from how he is breathing and the sweat pouring from his body. Ashara stands behind him and calls his name. Jon turns around to see his mother standing behind him and smiles saying “Mother”. He gives her a big hug and asks “were you watching me train”

“yes I was” Ashara says “but I have something to tell you ok”.

Jon says, “did my cousin finally arrive”

Ashara chuckles and says, “no not yet, we’ve been invited to the Water Gardens by Prince Doran so we need to go pack your things for the trip”.

“Ok, how long are we going to be gone for mom”?

“I’m not sure sweetie, maybe a fortnight or longer”. “Now let’s go and start packing we leave tomorrow”.

“Ok” Jon walks over to where they keep the wooden swords and puts his up then walks back to Ashara. They then walk to Jon’s room and begin packing his stuff for the trip. While their packing Ashara tells Jon about the Water Gardens. They get done with packing his stuff and Ashara allows Jon to go back out to the Courtyard.

Ashara heads to her own room to start packing her things for the trip. While she is putting her stuff up she reminisces on the fun times she had at the Water Gardens when her father would take them to visit the Martells. She remembers meeting Elia there and becoming good friends with her and her brother Oberyn. She wonders if Oberyn will be there to great them or if he’s off on one of his adventures.

Ashara gets done with her packing and notices that the sun is starting to set. She realized packing took longer then she expected and dinner should be serving right now. She makes her way to the dinning hall to see everyone gathered at the table. She sees her brother and Jon sitting and goes to take the set in between them and starts gathering food on her plate. The dinner affair was nice for the three of them they talked about their day.

After they finished their meal Ashara tells Jon its time for bed cause there leaving first thing tomorrow. Jon bids his uncle good night and leaves with Ashara to his bedchambers. Ashara tucks him in to bed and reads him a book to help him fall asleep. Jon falls asleep and Ashara looks at his peaceful face and thinks how much she loves her son. She gets up and leaves making sure she doesn’t make a lot of noise when she closes the door. She heads to her chambers to prepare herself for sleep and takes a quick bath before getting into her night clothes. Ashara does a quick prayer for a safe trip tomorrow and goes to bed.

They wake up in the morning and get ready for the trip to the Water Gardens. Ashara notices Jon’s excitement for the journey, it will be his first time out of Starfall. They say good bye to Lord Dayne who has come to see them off they tell him to send word if his wife gives birth. They head out with an escort of guards to the end of the Torentine where a ship was waiting for them to take them to Plankytown then they would ride to the Water Gardens.

The boat trip was uneventful, it was a smooth sail with nothing really happening just how Ashara wanted it to be. Jon passed his time mostly training with the guards they had coming with them. Jon was determined not to miss out on training and had brought the wooden sword he always uses with him. The guards would show him some techniques and he would practice till he had it down. They say he is a natural swordsman for being only four namedays.

They reach Plankytown and get a carriage for the trip. Jon wants to ride on a horse but Ashara tells him he is still to young to be riding. They both get in the carriage and they take off to the Water Gardens. Ashara looks at Jon while the carriage is moving and sees that he is brooding over the fact he can’t ride a horse. Ashara smiles and laughs internally at the image and thinks about how much he reminds her of Ned when he does that. Ashara hasn’t told him who his father is and Jon hasn’t asked who he is for which she is thankful for. She doesn’t know what she is going to tell him when he eventually asks. 

They Arrive at the Water Gardens to see that Prince Doran has come to great them. Ashara walks out of the carriage followed by Jon and walks to the Prince and curtsies. She says, “it’s nice to see you again Prince Doran this is my son Jon Sand”. Jon does the same as his mother and bows telling him “it’s an honor to meet you Prince Doran”.

Doran looks down at Jon studying him for a bit before saying “it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, I sure you would like to relax after the journey I have rooms ready for both you and your men”. “I also have food being prepared, I’ll have someone let you know when it’s ready”.

Prince gets his stewards to show Ashara’s men where to put everything. A steward starts to show Ashara where her and Jon will be staying when Doran whispers in his ear something then lets him go. They get to the room where they both will be staying when the steward tales Ashara that the Prince would like to speak with her after she had a chance to relax. After relaxing and changing for a bit the food is ready and they eat in peace with each other. When their done with their food Ashara decides it’s a good time to see Prince Dorne.

Ashara finds the prince near the pools looking at the children playing in the water. Jon asks if he can go play in the water also and Ashara lets him go. Jon takes off to the pool taking off his shoes and clothes only leaving his smallclothes on. Ashara goes and takes a seat next to Doran and watches Jon start playing with the other kids there.

“The Water Gardens are my favorite place in this world “. Doran says “It’s peaceful isn’t it, watching children playing without care free from the harshness of the world”

Ashara agrees with him, watching children not yet corrupted by the world is a soothing sight. “I agree my Prince”

Doran begins to talk without taking his eyes off the children “your son doesn’t seem to have many Dornish features”

Ashara thinks that this is true, the older Jon gets the more and more he takes after his father. “It’s true that he takes after his father but when you put a sword in his hand you can tell he is Dayne”.

Doran says, “so he has taking to the sword already, I remember your brother taking to the sword early also”. “So does your people think he has the making of a good swordsman”?

“They believe” says Ashara “they all remark how for a boy who has only seen four namedays he picks up quickly on techniques”. “Our master-at-arms says he remembers training Arthur when he was young and he tells me how much Jon reminds him of Arthur”. “He says all he needs to do is grow and have his body fill out and he will be a great swordsman” 

Doran thinks about what Ashara just said then says, “I would like to see him swing his sword”.

“As would I” Prince Oberyn says from behind the two.

Both Ashara and Doran turn to look at Oberyn. “Oberyn how long have you been listening in on us”? Doran asks

Oberyn response with “Oh not for long I caught only the end of the bit about the boy”. “Ashara you look beautiful as always, motherhood agrees with you”.

Ashara smiles at Oberyn saying “Prince Oberyn it’s nice to see you again, what brings you around here”.

“Oh please Ashara drop the Prince stuff we’re pretty much family and to why I am here I hear that there is a wolf prowling the sands of Dorne and I came to see him for myself”. "So where is your son, I would love to meet him”.

Ashara looks at Oberyn questionably.

“Don’t look at me like that Ashara, you know I never would blame a child for the actions of his family”.

Ashara smiles at Oberyn, relieved of the fear she had that he would take out his anger of what happened to Elia on Jon. Ashara gets up from the chair and walks towards the pools and calls for Jon to come up and meet Prince Oberyn. Jon comes running up still wet from the water to his mother and she introduces him to Prince Oberyn. Oberyn appears amused by Jon’s look and gives one of his devilish smiles that makes Jon back up into Ashara. Seeing that he has scared the boy Oberyn’s face softens into a small smile.

He bends down to Jon’s height and starts talking to him. “Hello Jon Sand, I’m Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell its nice to meet the son of Ashara”. Oberyn extends his hand to Joh for him to shake

Jon steps away from Ashara and walks towards Oberyn and takes his hand “It’s nice to me you Prince Oberyn”.

“So I hear that you have taking up sword training, how would you like to train with me sometime”.

Jon beams when he hears that. “I would love to train with you Prince Oberyn, I even brought my wooden sword from Starfall”.  
Oberyn laughs “That’s good perhaps I will bring my daughter Obara, she is a warrior also”. 

Doran asks “how many of your daughters did you bring with you this time Oberyn”

Just her and Nymeria, the rest are still at Sunspear with Arianne”. Oberyn looks back to Jon “why don’t you go back to the pools and play now little one, I’ll let you know when we will train”.

Jon looks to his mother and she shakes her head for him to go on. He runs back to the pools and starts playing with the kids again. Oberyn joins his brother and Ashara and they start talking, catching up on what they have been doing till it was time to eat and go to bed. The next day when everyone was eating breakfast Oberyn walks in with two girls behind him which he introduces as his daughters.

“Good morning everyone, how are we doing this fine morning”. “Ashara, Jon let me introduce y’all to my daughters, Obara and Nymeria Sand”. “Obara, Nym this here is the Lady Ashara Dayne and her son Jon Sand”. 

Nymeria gives a curtsy while Obara gives a curt nod to Ashara and Jon. They join the table across from Ashara and Jon and starts to eat. Oberyn joins the conversation that Doran and Ashara where having while Obara and Nymeria talk to Jon. Jon finishes eating and asks if he could head to the training yard. Ashara tells him he can and starts to get up to go with him when Obara tells her that she would go with him and show him the yard. Ashara looked concerned until Oberyn assures her that Obara would take care of him. Obara and Jon leave with Nymeria following behind them leaving Ashara, Doran, and Oberyn alone.

The adults continue talking at the table until they finish and leave the great hall. Doran goes back over to the pools while Ashara and Oberyn goes to the training yard to watch their kids. They get to the yard and rest on the rail looking over the yard to see Jon trying to hit Obara with his sword. They go at it for awhile with Obara knocking Jon on the ground several times and each time she would ask him if he wanted to quiet, he would say no and get up every time ready to go again. Nymeria who was sitting on a barrel watching the two laughing.

“Why don’t you take it easier on him sister” Nymeria says

Obara said “the enemy will not take it easy on him in a real fight”.

Jon response “I don’t want you to take it easy on me, I won’t get any better if people always take it easy on me”.

Obara smiles and says “I think I like you Jon Sand, now come at me”

Oberyn looking down at them and smiles, then turns to Ashara and says “Obara smiled, you have a special boy if he can get her to smile”.

Ashara also smiles and says, “I know he is, everyone at Starfall adores him”.

“Have you thought of were you might foster him”? Oberyn asked

“No I haven’t, to be honest I wasn’t thinking of fostering him at all”.  
“He would benefit from being fostered, let him foster with me I would take great care of your boy”.

“Let me think about it ok, I'll give you my answer before we leave”.

Oberyn gives a nod and they turn back to the yard where Obara was showing Jon how to hold a spear with a wooden pole. Nymeria was also showing Jon her daggers and teaching him how to throw them.

The rest of the trip to the Water Gardens went much the same way, with Jon playing in the pools with the other kids and the Sand Snakes or him in the training yard with those two. The two Sand Snakes have taken a liking to Jon and vise versa, where you usually didn’t see them separated long. Ashara would watch from a distance with Doran and Oberyn happy that Jon was having a great time. While Jon was playing when Oberyn finally called him over to train him. Jon ran to his room to get his wooden sword and meet Oberyn in one of the training yards. Oberyn walks over to the armor and picks out a wooden sword. Everyone gathered to watch Oberyn and Jon spar. They spared for awhile and then go to get washed up.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you to bad Jon” Oberyn says

Jon says, “Not at all Prince Oberyn, your daughter hit me harder then you did.”

Oberyn chuckles “ah yes my Obara isn’t one to go easy on anyone”. “How have you been enjoying your stay here so far Jon”.

“I’ve been having a blast Prince Oberyn, at first I didn’t know if I would but I’m glad we came”.

Before Oberyn could say anything back to him there was a knock on the door. “Prince Oberyn, a letter came from Starfall Lady Ashara would like to talk to her son as soon as possible”. Oberyn and Jon quickly wash up and dressed and head out to find Ashara. They find her with Prince Doran and Oberyn’s daughters eating fruits. Ashara looks to Jon and tells him to come closer. Ashara tells him that his cousin was born and that they would be leaving back to Starfall. Ashara then takes Jon to their room to start packing their bags for the trip home. After they are done packing Jon asks can he go play in the pools till dinner, she lets him go and as he runs out the door Oberyn steps in.

“My daughters tell me that their going to miss having your son around” Oberyn says.

Ashara smiles and says “It seems your girls are trying to steal my son from me”

Oberyn chuckles “not at all, if anything I should be worried when your boy grows with his exotic northern look and those grey eyes of his that appear black at times”.

Ashara laughs “Yes you may be right about that and tell your daughters that they will see him again, if you still want to foster Jon I will allow it”. “When he has seen seven namedays you may receive him”

“You won’t regret your decision Ashara, I will take care of him like he was my own”.

They had over to Prince Doran’s solar to tell him about the fostering and Ashara writes a letter to her brother letting him know about it. They talk for some time longer till their told dinner was ready and they leave to eat. They enter their hall to the kids already sited waiting for them. They tell them that Jon will be fostered with Oberyn when he turns seven. They all start eating and they head to bed when they are all finish. Ashara and Jon are their carriage making sure all their stuff is secure when Oberyn walks up to them with his daughters. The Sands Snakes talk to Jon telling him when he comes to foster that they will introduce him to their other sisters and train with him some more. Jon hugs them both surprising them with Nymeria returning his hug and Obara awkwardly patting his head. Oberyn and Ashara just smile at them and Oberyn tells him that he will be seeing him soon. Ashara and Jon says good bye and get in their carriage and head out with the guards back to Plankytown. They arrive at Plankytown and book passage back to Starfall.

They arrive back at Starfall where Lord Dayne was waiting for them. He tells the guards to start putting their stuff back into their rooms. He walks to them and gives them both hugs and welcomes them back. He then asks if they would like to go meet his son. Jon pretty much takes off to the nursery and leaves them both behind. Ashara and Allem laugh and head after him, while their walking to the nursery they talk about the trip and Jon’s future fostering. They arrive at the nursery to find Jon staring at the baby.

“He isn’t very big”. Jon says

Ashara laughs “you were that size when you were born, so what’s his name”.

“Edric Dayne”

Ashara looks down at him and says, “welcome to the family Edric”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I took so long getting this out hope you guys like the chapter

“Jon, Prince Oberyn is almost here are you ready”? Ashara asks her son.

“Yes, I’m ready” Jon replied.

Ashara and Jon walk out to the courtyard to prepare for Prince Oberyn’s arrival. When they arrive they see that Allem, Allyria, and Edric are already prepared and waiting for his arrival. They both take their place waiting for Oberyn to arrive when they hear the guard say, “Riders approaching the gate”!

The gates open to Oberyn and his party entering Starfall. The party dismounts in the courtyard and walks over to the Dayne family with Oberyn being the first to exchange greeting, “hello everyone, how are we doing today”. He stops at Lord Dayne and exchange greetings, “Lord Allem how are you, how have things been since my last visit”

“I’m good Prince Oberyn, nothing has changed in the few months since your last visit”. “We have rooms ready for you and your party, their the same rooms from your previous visits” Allem replied. 

“That’s good, thank you for your hospitality” Oberyn says. Oberyn turns and heads down the line and greets Allyria and Edric, then stops at Ashara and says, “Lady Ashara your looking as lovely as always”.

Ashara smiles “welcome back Prince Oberyn, couldn’t stay at Sunspear for long I see”.

“You know I’m not one to be ideal for long and besides I had a good reason for coming back so soon”. Oberyn looks at Jon “are you ready to begin your fostering Jon”

Jon grins at the prince “Yes Prince Oberyn”

“Good I know you’ll have a wonderful time with us, I know my daughters are looking forward to you arriving”. Oberyn then turns to his party and starts to introduce everyone. “Everyone let me introduce my squire Daemon Sand of House Allyrion and you all remember my lovely Paramour Ellaria Sand”. The two walk up and exchange pleasantries. After the greetings are exchanged Oberyn and his party goes to get settled and ready for the midday meal. 

Once Oberyn’s party got settled and changed everyone meet up at the dining hall for the midday meal. Everyone settles at the table and the servants start to bring the food and drinks and sets them at the table. While they are breaking their fast Jon asks Oberyn to tell him more of the adventures that he’s been on with Allyria and Edric nodding in agreement with him. While Oberyn tells of his times in Essos with the Second Sons, Ashara and Ellaria are chuckling at Oberyn’s over dramatic recreation of his times overseas.

After everyone is done with their meal Oberyn decides he wants to see how Jon has improved during the months he’s been away so he has him go against Daemon. They both get ready and meet in the tilt yard where they both take their training swords and get in their stances. With everyone gathered to watch Oberyn gives both of them the signal to begin. Jon sizes Daemon up and clearly sees that Daemon has the height and weight advantage over him.

Jon goes on the attack and swings his sword at Daemon only for it to be meet by Daemon’s own. Jon continues his attack aiming for Daemon’s side but is blocked again, next he goes for his for his feet only for Daemon to move out of the way of the swing. Jon keeps the attack going hoping that he can cause Daemon to lose his footing but Daemon never does. These keep going on in till Jon feels himself starting to get tired and as soon as he thinks that Daemon starts going on the attack. Jon is barely able to keep up with Daemon’s attack as he starts to feel more tired. Daemon swings for Jon’s head and Jon goes to block only for Daemon to change his swing and hits Jon in his side. Jon reels from the hit and drops his guard completely. Jon starts to recover only for Daemon to be standing over him with his sword to Jon’s neck.

“Do you yield” Daemon asks.

Jon stares for a long time before finally dropping his sword and yielding. Daemon smiles and removes his sword from Jon’s side and congrats him for a good fight. “I see Prince Oberyn wasn’t lying when he told me that you had talent with a sword, I don’t believe I was as good as you when I was your age”.

Before Jon can say anything back to Daemon they hear clapping coming from beside them. They look over to see Prince Oberyn walking up to them smiling. “Didn’t I tell you Daemon, the boy is talented. He will be one of the best swords in Dorne when I’m done with him.”

Ashara comes running up next to Jon to check his side where he was hit. Ashara makes Jon pull his shirt up so she can see. Jon flinches when she touches his sides and sends him to the maester to make sure nothing is broken. Jon walks off to the maester’s room with Allyria and Edric following behind telling Jon how awesome his fight was. Lord Dayne and Ashara walks up to Oberyn while he is dismissing Daemon to go change out of his training gear.

“Did he have to hit Jon that hard, he most surely has bruise ribs if nothing is broken” Ashara says.

Oberyn replies “I always found pain to be a great tool in teaching. Jon allowed his opponent to see that he was getting tired, better he learns these lessons here then on a battlefield. He must have a mask on at all times during battle, never let your opponent see a sign of weakness”.

“Prince Oberyn is correct” Lord Dayne says “Jon was also too focused on attacking that he exerted most of his energy without thinking about his defense. That might work on a lesser skilled warrior but when he comes against someone of equal or greater skills they will do just what Daemon did and let him tire himself out before finishing him”.

The three of them finish talking with Lord Dayne excusing himself to his solar to go and finish work he has, while Ashara and Oberyn go to see how Jon is. They walk to the maester’s room when they see Allyria walking out of it. She walks towards them and tells them that the maester sent her to tell you he is done examining Jon. Ashara tells Allyria to go find her Septa for her lessons and she goes to the door and opens it to see Edric seating on the maester’s bed while the maester is giving Jon something for his bruise. They all turn to look at the two entering the room and the maester explaining that Jon just has bruised ribs and nothing is broken, they should begin to heal in a fortnight.

He also recommends that Jon doesn’t train intill the swelling goes away. Jon starts to object to what the maester said but moved to fast and winced in pain. Oberyn decide that they will not leave Starfall intill Jon was healed, he just need to write to his brother telling him his plans. Edric is excited that Jon is staying longer and tries to give Jon a hug but was stop by the maester and reminded of Jon’s injury. Ashara thanks the maester for looking a Jon and gathers them both up and takes them out of his room. Ashara hands Edric off to one of the stewards and takes Jon to his room to rest. She helps him to change his close and tucks him into his bed and promises to come get him for dinner.

A fortnight passes and Jon ribs have healed enough so he can ride a horse in comfort. Everyone gathers to watch Jon leave with Prince Oberyn and his party. Jon gathers Shadow his black pony sand steed that was gifted to him by his uncle and leads him to the yard where Oberyn and the others are getting ready to leave. He hands Shadows reigns to one of the servants and walk over to his family to say his goodbyes.

The first one to say goodbye was Edric who ran to Jon and started crying tell him to write and visit as often as he could. Jon promises he will do both and when he does visit he will teach him how to use a sword. Next was his Aunt Allyria who gave him a kiss on the check and the said the same thing Edric did. Jon repeated he will and told her he plans on having a lot of stories to tell her when he comes back. Lord Dayne walks up to Jon and tells him that while he’s fostered with the Martells he is representing their house so he needs to be on his best behavior. Jon reassures him that he will not dishonor their house while he is way and that he’ll make house Dayne proud. Lord Dayne smiles and pats Jon’s shoulders and moves back. Last his mother Ashara walks up and pulls him in a crushing hug and kisses his head. 

Ashara Puts her hands-on Jon’s face turning his head up to look at her and says, “Where has these seven years gone, it seems just like yesterday that I held you in my arms for the first time. Now make sure you write when you arrive safely, make sure you listen to Prince Doran and lastly” Ashara says with on a smile on her face “don’t let Prince Oberyn influence you much”.

Jon laughs at the statement and smiles but before he can say something Oberyn says something from behind Jon.

“I’m hurt that you would think I would influence you son in a negative way my lady” Oberyn says in a mock hurt voice. “I will be on my best behavior while young Jon is under our care”

Ashara looks Oberyn in the eyes not really convinced “will see won’t we”. She looks back at Jon “Just remember Jon if you want to be the next Sword of the Morning you must become a knight worthy of the title, remember that when your there and you think about doing anything that might get you in trouble”.

“I will mother I promise I will be good” Jon replied

“Good” Ashara says “Know go finish getting your horse ready for your trip I need to talk to Price Oberyn before you all leave”. 

“I love you to mom” Jon replies

Ashara kisses Jon on this forehead and Jon heads off to finish getting ready. Oberyn passes Jon and stands before Ashara. Oberyn smirks at Ashara “very sneaky of you to use the title of Sword in the Morning to keep him from finding trouble”

Ashara innocently says, “I don’t know what your talking about my prince”.

Oberyn laughs “of course not my lady”

Oberyn turns back to his group to see that everyone is ready to go including Jon who is already up on his horse. Oberyn gets up on his horse and turns to his group then the gates and starts to head out. Jon turns one last time to say good bye the heads out the gate with everyone. Oberyn slows down next to Jon and tells him their plan on back to the Water Gardens. First their going to stop at Hellholt the seat of House Uller, to visit Ellaria family. Then they were going to stop at Godsgrace, Daemon’s families seat and after that they will be on their way to the Gardens.

The journey to Hellholt for Jon was a bit difficult, he was not use to riding for that long of a period and his pony couldn’t keep up with the others fully grown steeds so they had to keep a slower pace which caused the journey to be longer. Everyone would come check on Jon to make sure that he was doing well, Daemon was the one who was with Jon the most. Jon would accompany Daemon whenever they would set up came and help him out. He explained to Jon that this is what being what a squire mostly intel’s, fetching things for the knight your squiring for so he should start getting use to doing these things now.

They make it to Hellholt and are greeted by Harmen Uller and his brother Ulwyck who welcomes them all. They stay for a week to rest up and get the supplies they need for the journey to Godsgrace. While there Oberyn has the Uller’s maester check Jon’s ribs to make sure that they are completely healed. The maester does his checks and says Jon’s ribs are fully healed now. They leave Hellholt next for Godsgrace, Oberyn lets Jon know that this trip will take longer this time around. Jon thinks he wasn’t lying about the length, their was a point he thought they would never get there. They arrive at Godsgrace and are greeted by Delonne Allyrion and the rest of her family. They stay there this time for a fortnight to resupply for the rest of the trip to the Gardens.

After a fortnight passes they head out once again this time to the Water Gardens. One night during the journey to the Water Gardens while at the camp they set up Jon talks to Oberyn that has been bothering him.

“Prince Oberyn do you mind if I ask you something”? Jon asks

Oberyn looks at Jon “of course Jon, what is it”

“When we were at Hellholt and at Godsgrace I kept getting these strange looks from everyone and I was wondering if you knew why they were looking at me like that” Jon asks

Oberyn know exactly what Jon’s talking about and tries his best to explain it to Jon “its because you don’t look dornish Jon”

The look of understanding comes across Jon “they thought I was a northman didn’t they”?

“How much do you know of your father Jon”? Oberyn Asks

“That he is a northman and that I took after him, I asked mother a few nights before you arrived about him. She told me things about him but she wouldn’t tell me who he is. When I tried to get her to tell me she told me she would tell me when I was older. I wanted to keep asking but I saw the sad look on her face and dropped it”. Jon picks up a stick and starts drawing in the dirt.

Oberyn looks at Jon for a minute before saying something “your mother has her reasons for not tell you who your father is, you’ll learn the reasons soon enough I’m sure now lets get some sleep we got a long ride tomorrow”.

Jon nods and goes to where his stuff is set up and lays down while Oberyn looks at him then looks up at the stars and starts thinking about his sister Elia. They arrive at the Water Gardens and Jon gives thanks that they finally made it. he thinks that he doesn’t want to do that journey again anytime soon at least in till Shadow is fully grown then the journey will be easier. Oberyn rubs his head and congratulated him for not giving up on the journey. The group continues in where they are meet with Doran and the rest of the household. Everyone dismounts from their horses and hand them off to servants who take them to get fed and cooled down. Oberyn tells another group to take what little Jon brought with him to his quarters.

Doran welcomes back Oberyn and the rest while Oberyn tells him its good to be back. He sees his two oldest daughters are beside Doran but not his others. He walks up to Mellario and sees young trystane beside his mother and kisses her checks saying how good it is to see her again. He turns back to his party and motions for Jon to step up. Jon walks over and stands beside Oberyn “let me introduce you to Jon Sand son of Lady Ashara Dayne, Jon this is Mellario of Norvos the Lady of Dorne”.

Jon bows before her and kisses her had “it’s a pleasure to you my lady”

Mellario smiles at him but doesn’t say anything to him. Mellario then asks can she be excused cause she isn’t feeling well. Doran looks at her with sad eyes then has two handmaidens take her back inside. Oberyn catches the look his brother had and Doran gives him another look that tells him I’ll tell you later. Oberyn’s curiosity for now then turns to his daughters and them both crushing hugs and kisses on their heads. Doran welcomes Jon back to the Gardens and you will enjoy fostering here. He goes to leave after telling them that he has work to do back in his solar but before he can leave Oberyn asks him if Arianna and the rest of his daughters are here or Sunspear. Doran tells him that they should be near the pools if he wanted to go see them and walks off after that.

Obara and Nymeria walk over to Jon and comment on how much he has grown in the year snice they saw him at Starfall with their father. Obara wanted to take him to the training yard to see how much he has improved since their last spar but was stopped by Oberyn who told her to let him rest and get settled first before you drag him off. Oberyn tells them to take him to where the others are at while he has Jon taken to his quarters to rest and change.

Jon gets to his room to find that everything has already been put up and that he also has a bath drawn and new clothes laid out for him. Jon gets in the bath and washes all the grim from the trip off of him and feels a lot better. He gets out and puts his new clothes on and lays down in the bed to rest. Jon stays in bed till he here knocking on the door. He gets up and opens the door to see Obara, she tells him he has rested enough and its time to see how much he’s improved. They walk out to the training yard where its mostly empty expect for a few people training. She tosses him a training sword while she takes picks up her training spear. They both take their stance ready for one of the to make the first move.

They spar for along time and each time it ends with Jon on the ground with Obara standing over top of him with her spear pointing at him. After the last time Obara helps Jon up and hands him a skin of water to drink, he takes it and takes a couple of big drinks from it. They hear laughter coming from behind them and see that the rest of her sisters and someone who Jon has never seen before. She walks over and rubs his head and takes the skin from him and takes a drink before asking them what are they think is so funny. Tyene innocently says “nothing dear sister just the fact that you seem to enjoy beating on poor Jon there”. Jon waves at Tyene and Sarella who he hasn’t seen since Oberyn brought them to Starfall a year ago. The banter between the sisters goes on in till the girl beside Tyene and Nymeria asks them are they going to introduce her to Jon down there. The three sand snakes walk down and enter the yard and stand in front of Obara and Jon. Jon looks at the girl and wondering who she is when Tyene finally speaks.

“Jon let me introduce you to Arianna Nymeros Martell, heiress of Doran”.


	5. Chapter 5

“Prince Oberyn I can see Sunspear” Jon informs the Prince.

Prince Oberyn rides up beside Jon and looks out smiling “ahh, finally” Prince Oberyn says “soon I’ll be able to have my sweet Ellaria underneath me once again”

Jon laughs at the Prince’s statement “what’s wrong my prince do you need Ellaria to help wash out the taste of defeat?” The two of them have been away attending a tourney at Tor, the seat of House Jordayne where Lord Trebor was hosting a tourney for his heir Myria Jordayne’s nameday.

Oberyn chuckled “You besting me in the joust isn’t the reason why my dear squire, I miss just having her near me, one day you might know what it’s like to have a good women around”.

“Prince Oberyn I must have hit you harder than I thought, I’m no longer your squire. You knighted me after my victory at the tourney or have you forgotten” Jon says while smiling at Oberyn.

Oberyn looks over at Jon, the boy that he has come to see as a son, almost a man grown at five-ten and smiles back “I haven’t forgotten Ser Jon” he says half mockingly “now let us pick up the pace, I want to hurry back to Sunspear and see my love and daughters”. 

“Race you back then Prince Oberyn” Jon says and takes off laughing.

Prince Oberyn takes off after him shaking his head laughing 

Sunspear

Tyene Sand walks into Princess Arianne room to find her still laying in bed. She walks over and starts to shake her “Arianne wake up” but Arianne just rolls over and ignores her. Tyene signs and walks around the otherside of the bed and tries getting her up again “Arianne you got to get up” but again she ignores her. “Ok that’s how you want to play it” Tyene says to Arianne, Tyene walks down to the end of the bed and rips the covers off the bed to the floor. Arianne groans and asks why she did that for. Tyene with an air of innocents tells her it’s time for her to rise and that they have gotten word that her uncle Prince Oberyn will be arrive soon.

Hearing of her uncles impending arrival Princess Arianne forces herself out of her bed and starts getting ready for his return. she has a bath drawn for herself and has it filled with scented oils, the smell of scented oils fills her nose while she relaxes in the warm water. After the bath she gets dressed and starts to brush her hair when her door opens up and Tyene walks in to see if she is ready. She finishes brushing her hair and puts on some jewelry then takes one last look in the mirror satisfied with how she looks and walks out with Tyene. Tyene tells her that Prince Oberyn hasn’t been spotted yet so they go to the dinning hall to break their fast. They eat and when they start having the plates cleared Tyene sister Obella Sand runs in telling everyone that Prince Oberyn is almost there. Arianne and Tyene walk out after Obella and gather in the main yard with the Ellaria and the rest of the sand snakes that are at Sunspear to receive Oberyn.

It wasn’t wait long before they see two men on horse galloping into the yard with veils on to keep the sands of Dorne out of their faces. One of the men that rode in they were expecting but the other one was a complete shock to them. “It looks like I win again my Prince” the unknown one says laughing. Prince Oberyn laughing also “Only because you took off before telling me we were racing.” They both dismount from their steeds and hand them off to be feed and cooled down. They both start walking towards where everyone is gathered, removing their veils along the way to everyone gasping to the identity of their visitor.

“Hello everyone, look who I dragged to Sunspear for a visit” Oberyn says to the group. Jon had split his time fostering between Water Gardens and Sunspear till his tenth nameday where he remained at Water Gardens for most of the time only visiting Sunspear when Prince Oberyn would gather him when he need him to act as his squire. The last time Jon was at Sunspear was a year ago when they had return from a tourney in the Stormlands. 

Jon laughs “hello everyone, it’s good to see you all again” he says looking at everyone. The younger of the sand snakes not being able to stay still any longer rush out to give both Oberyn and Jon hugs with Jon commutating on how big the two have grown since he last saw them. Ellaria heads down to gather the two and tells them to behave and has Obella take them to start packing for their trip to Water Garden.

Prince Oberyn sees Ellaria and pulls her into him and gives her a deep kiss “ah my love too long I have gone without your taste.”

Ellaria purrs against Oberyn “hmmm you wouldn’t have if you would have taken me with you lover.”

Jon interjects and says with a cocky smile on his face “the reason he didn’t bring you us Ellaria is because he didn’t want you to see him get unseated by his former squire.”

Ellaria looks back at Oberyn smiling “is this true love, you didn’t want me seeing you defeated.”

Oberyn just laughs it off and turns to where Tyene and Arianne are approaching. He embraces both of them and comments on how lovely they look. He then excuses Ellaria and himself so they can reacquaint themselves with each other.

Jon chuckles to himself, then hugs Tyene and says, “I think your father just went to work on giving you another sibling Tyene.”

Tyene brushes it off and says, “another sand snake is always welcomed.”

Jon smiles at Tyene’s remark and then turns to Arianne and bows while taking her hand to kiss it. Jon lets go of her hand and rises with a smile saying “Princess, what a pleasure it is for me to see you again for I have not seen a lovelier site in ages.”

Tyene rolls her eyes “you’ve been hanging around my father for too long Jon, your starting to sound like him.”

Jon laughs at the statement “that’s Ser Jon now Tyene, I was knighted by your father after I won the tourney and besides, that doesn’t make my statement any less true.”

“I bet you say that sort of thing to all the pretty maidens you’ve come across Ser Jon” Arianne says looking up at Jon questionably

“You wound me princess, that you would doubt my words to you” Jon says with fake hurt. 

Arianne laughs and Tyene rolls her eyes again. “how would you like if I sent Lady Ashara a letter telling her that you’ve been acting more and more like father.” Tyene says with way too much innocents.

Jon straightens up hearing that “why would you do that Tyene” he asks with a bit of nerves in his voice. 

“Oh just that your mother wanted us to inform her if you were to start acting like father we were to send a letter” Tyene replied with a smile that said I know why you don’t want that letter sent off.

Ashara Dayne had come to visit Jon often before his Uncle Allem death put her in charge of Starfall till Edric came of age and during one of her finally visits she had told him once again not to become like Oberyn and if he did that she would know and he wouldn’t like what she would do to him and ever since that talk Jon has walked a fine line.

“Theirs’s no need to write my mother Tyene I was only playing around” Jon says with a nervous laugh. “Nice talking to you Tyene” Jon says then turns towards the Arianne “and it was lovely seeing you again princess” he says with a grin on his face and walks off toward his chamber.

Arianne gives him a wave with her fingers and continues to look his direction till he is out of site. She then turns toward Tyene who has a look on her face that says I know what you’re thinking about and Arianne just smile back and they walk off together. Tyene escorts Arianne back to her room and then leaves her to go freshen herself up in her own room. Arianne lays down in her bed and contemplates things for a while before deciding she want to walk the grounds.

While Arianne is walking the grounds she hears a noise coming from one of the gardens. She goes to see what is causing the noise when she stumbles across Jon sitting underneath a tree taking a whetstone to his sword. She quietly takes cover behind one of the pillars leading out to the garden and watches him sharpen his blade, she also hears him humming something she can’t quite make out. While Arianne is watching Jon from the pillar she can’t help but to take in his features, a comely face with dark brown hair, grey eyes that nearly look black and a neat trim beard. He also had a lean body filled out with muscles and from what she had seen and heard from her cousins and uncle he is a very skilled fighter, being able to best guys several times his age. Arianna feels herself getting hot thinking about the Dayne bastard, she notices he has stopped humming and decides to go over to him.

Jon puts down his whetstone and picks up his rag to start cleaning his sword when he notices someone walking towards him only to see its Princess Arianne, he looks back down and starts wiping his blade and says, “Princess to what do I own this honor of your visit.”

Princess Arianne stops in front of Jon and looks down at him and says, “I was just walking the grounds when I heard you here, so what was it that you were humming.”

“The Bear and the Maiden Fair” Jon replied to her.

“oh, why are you out here and not inside where there’s more comfort.”

“This is the spot where Prince Oberyn would bring me to clean his armor or weapons and he wouldn’t let me leave till I had them shining” Jon smiles at the memories “I guess I’m just use to coming here whenever I come to Sunspear. 

“Is that why your cleaning your sword now, can’t fully relax unless you are cleaning something” Arianne says with a smirk on her face.

Jon chuckles, “maybe a little, your uncle taught me the importance of maintaining one’s equipment. Maintain it and it will return the favor when the time comes” Jon puts his rag down and lifts his sword up to inspect it “and besides it’s a lovely day out, why not be outside to enjoy it” Jon puts his sword down and looks back at Arianne “of course the day is not as lovely as you princess” Jon says with a wide grin.

Arianne rolls her eyes “and how many other ladies have you said that too Jon” Jon gets up and stands in front of Arianna and Arianne has to look up at him, once again getting a reminder of the height difference between them. 

Jon grabs both of her hands and kisses both of them, he lowers them both without letting them go and says, “I do not throw out these compliments to just anyone princess, ever since I made you that promise you have been the only one”. 

Arianne thought back to when they started this affair, she had went with her uncle Oberyn to Water Gardens during one of his many trips there to finally ask her father about the letter she had found when she was younger naming Quentyn the next Prince of Dorne. When her father wouldn’t see her she was livid and wanted to blow of some steam and that’s when she saw him in one of the yard fighting against two other knights at the same time. Arianne was mesmerized watching him fight, he fought with grace but an intensity also. She felt like she had seen the man before but couldn’t quite place it.

While she was staring at the fight that was happening Tyene walks up beside her to watch also. She turns towards her cousin and asks who is that fighting only to have her cousin laugh at her and tell her that it was Jon Sand. Arianne’s eyes widen and she turns back to the Dayne bastard with interest, she remembers meeting him when he was young once right here and a couple times when her uncle would bring him to Sunspear but she hadn’t seen him in years. She watches him defeat his opponents and thinks that she could use someone with his skills on her side if her father tries to put her brother before her. “I need allies” she says to herself “if I have him on my side House Dayne would surely side with me, yes he will do nicely”. She waited for him to leave the yard before approaching him, confident that she would be able to lure him back to her chambers but he resisted her at first. Arianna not one to give up easily keep trying till she finally got him in her bed.

For the next few moons she made it a point to visit Water Gardens often to see Jon, to make sure she had his complete loyalty. During one trip she went with Alyse Ladybright the treasurer for Sunspear and her daughter Jayne where Lady Alyse needed to talk with her father about the finances. While her father was busy with Lady Alyse she went looking for Jon only to find him talking with Jayne, Arianne had not liked the thought of Jon laying with another so after one of there sessions when Jon went to get up and leave Arianne says, “off to some other bed now Jon Sand, some other woman.”

Jon looked back at her confused and shakes his head “no other bed or women princess I have duties that I must go attend to now”.

“Good” says the princess “cause I was going to have you tell me who she was for I was going to fight her for you. I am a selfish women who doesn’t share lovers, unless it was one of the sand snakes then we could have shared you then, I love my cousins enough to do that.”

Jon with a smile on his face “I see them more as sisters then lovers princess, I would not lay with them.”

“That means you are all mine then” the princess says, “promise me that while we’re together that I will be your only one”

Jon says, “if you promise me the same princess I’m all yours”. Arianne promised the same that as long as the two remain lovers that they would not seek out another. 

Arianne back in the present with Jon gives him a smile “I know, you aren’t the type of man to break his promises and it’s a good thing that you’re also an excellent lover so I don’t have to break mine” she says with a wicked grin. Jon gives a smile and Arianne thinks how handsome he is when he smiles. Arianne wants to continue her walk so she asks Jon if he would like to escort her around “who better then the future Sword of the Morning to escort me” she says to him.

Jon laughs and goes to pick up his sword and puts it back on his waist “I would be honored to escort my princess around”. 

They walk around for a bit longer before they are in front of Arianne room “you know I never properly congratulated you on your knighthood. She opens her door wide enough for Jon to walk through and once he was in she shuts it behind them. 

Once they are done with having sex Arianne sends Jon away to go get freshened up because dinner should be ready soon. Arianne herself is freshening up when she hears the door open to Tyene walking in the room. Tyene sits next to Arianne with a grin on her face and says, “you went longer then I expected before dragging him back to your room, I thought for sure you would have taken him as soon as I left you here earlier”.

“I do enjoy his company for more then just the bedroom Tyene, I also need him to see that I’m more then just some harlot. I need him to see that I’m worthy of being the next ruler of Dorne if I’m to get him and his family to side with me if the need arises.”

Tyene face becomes serious “I know why you are doing this Arianne but please try not to hurt Jon, I have come to see him a little brother.”

Arianne smiles at Tyene “I know you do and I know the rest of sand snakes do as well and don’t worry, I have grown fond of Jon myself.”

Tyene helps Arianne freshen up for dinner and they head out to the dining hall where they see most everyone already gathered. The servants start bring out the food and everyone digs in and eats. After everyone has eaten they all retire for the night after bidding farewell to each other. The next day almost everyone is gathered in the yard to leave for Water Gardens, Prince Oberyn is taking Ellaria and their kids there while Tyene staying behind with Arianne. Arianne looks around for Jon and doesn’t see him, she turns to Tyene and asks where he is with Tyene just shrugging. She was about to ask her uncle where he was at when Jon came in the yard yelling good morning. Arianna waits for him to walk over to them and asks him is his stuff all packed ready to go.

Jon looks at her confused and says, “did I not tell you, I talked to Prince Oberyn about staying here while he was at Water Garden”. 

“Yes you failed to mention that” Arianne says with an annoyed look. Jon shrugs and walks over to Oberyn and hugs everyone goodbye and bids them a safe trip. Arianne and Tyene come up behind them and wishes them the same. After Oberyn and his group leave Arianne turns to Jon and says, “so it looks like I got you for myself for awhile.”

“So it seem Princess” says Jon. 

Tyene looks at the two of them and rolls her eyes and walks away leaving them alone thinking to herself she properly should of went with her father to Water Gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, just want to give an update on the story to let everyone know that I haven’t abandoned it. I realized that I haven’t updated it in forever now and I’m sorry for that. I’m currently rewriting my chapters to try and tell the story better, especially the first few chapters cause I know they aren’t the best written. This was my first real try at writing a story and I know that it can be better so hopefully when I post these reworked chapters you guys have an easier time reading and understanding my story. Hope to see you guys soon and thanks for reading my mess of a story so far LOL.

**Author's Note:**

> open to reviews let me know how i can make this better thanks everyone


End file.
